Small Town Girl
by Fictionwriter2014
Summary: Bella Swan finally gets the chance to have a normal high school experience, however her life is about to change went she meets the handsome and mysterious Edward Cullen. Warning a possessive Edward! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Great…

As I walked towards the school entrance of Forks High School, I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I mentally sighed to myself, no matter how many schools in all the different states I have been to, you're always treated the same as a new kid. People point, whisper, and stare, their eyes are either filled with nonchalant, curiousity, or menace. Everyone has experienced being the new kid once in their lives. However lucky for me I have changed schools from went I first started in total 12 times.

I know crazy right? Some people would say that was awful, however at the time I was living with my mother and she was always a free spirit. Therefore we never lived in one state for very long. However because I have some important few years in my education coming up, my parents both thought it was best that I came and lived with my dad, Charlie. Charlie still lives in the same house which my mum divorced him in over 15 years ago. When I was younger I came back here a lot in the summer breaks to see my dad, however that became less often, so this was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with him.

Anyways my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 18 standing at 5'4 and petite in size, I have naturally long wavy hair down to my waist, my mum has been trying to cut it for years but I have always resisted. I have large brown eyes almost too big for my face and freckles. By no means am I ugly but I wasn't exactly cat walk material. I am me.

I like to read and write, I also like to go on runs now and again to clear my head. However because I have changed schools regularly, I have never been able to become friends with anybody for long. This is because I would just have to leave again after a few months, so I am shy in nature. However I find I am sarcastic and stubborn when I want to be! This year I really want to be normal attend high school for the whole year, make some friends! and have the whole experience.

So here I am walking through the car park on my first day at this new school, towards the entrance of forks high school. As I walked passed a large group of girls I could hear their failed attempt at whispering…

_Who is she? _

_Is that the chief's daughter?_

_Gosh I love her hair!_

_Urgh what a loser look what she is wearing!_

_I hope she doesn't touch my Eddie!_

I ignored their comments, instead I pulled my backpack higher over my right shoulder and used my hair to hide away from all the questioning stares. I hate being the new kid…

When I arrived at the front desk there was a middle aged grey haired female receptionist there, with a name tag saying _Mrs Cope. _She seemed to have her head suck in paper work so I politely cleared my throat and smiled when she looked at me.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan I have just moved here-

"Oh your chief swan's daughter! We have been expecting you, everything is in order your locker is number 66 and here is your timetable of all your classes"

She handed me my timetable and key for my locker. I smiled politely.

"Thankyou"

"No worries dear! Have a good first day! Make sure all the teachers sign your slip"

I nodded and headed towards the directions of the lockers. I noticed the corridors were empty and checked the clock on the wall 9.05 the bell rang 5 minutes ago, this means I am going to be late for class! _Great first impression Bella!_

I quickly scanned my timetable…

**Maths**

**English Lit**

**Break**

**history**

**p.e**

**lunch**

**biology**

Already walking towards my maths class, I knocked on the door ignoring the other pupils curious stares and whispers.

"and who are you?" the teacher sighed clearly annoyed I disrupted his lesson.

I stuttered "oh I-I am Isabella Swan I am new..."

"Ok Miss Swan please take a seat next to miss Cullen " he interrupted.

I quickly nodded and walked over towards the seat she directed me too. Unlike the other girls who glared, this girl who was now my maths partner was extremely pretty, she had short black hair nicely styled, and stood at around 5'1 with bright green eyes and a warm friendly smile. I returned the smile, sitting down at my seat as she turned towards my direction...

"Hello I'm Alice! Your hair is so pretty do you use mousse?"

I blanched, I am not really into beauty products preferring the more natural look.

"what's mousse?" I answered. Alice started to laugh.

"Oh Isabella you're so funny! we are going to be great friends!"

I couldn't help but smile Alice seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"It's just Bella and nice to meet you too" I smiled kindly.

The teacher then gave us all work sheets to go through. Me and Alice finished pretty quickly compared to most, which gave us some time to talk amongst ourselves.

"So what did you say your last name was?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Swan."

"Oh is chief Swan your father?"

"Um yes he is."

"Chief Swan is great! always working hard for this town. He and my father are great friends! my father is Carlisle, he is the local doctor-"

"You mean Dr Cullen?" I have met that man to many times for my liking when I was younger.

"Yes! Have you two met?" Alice seemed genuinely interested.

"Um just a few times…when I was younger I was pretty clumsy" I explained groaning. Alice smiled at this.

"I bet he would love to meet you after all this time! Maybe you could come round one night?"

"I would love too" I smiled at her kindness.

Out of all the schools I have been too I have met no one as kind as Alice before.

Suddenly the bell went, signalling the end of class. I started to pack away my books, and Alice did the same, turning towards me before she left.

"Would you like to come eat lunch with me and my friends? I could introduce you"

I smiled widely at Alice, thinking how great it will be, not to be sat all by myself with everyone staring.

"Yes please, thank you so much Alice!"

We both smiled at each other as Alice directed me to my next class...

**P.E**

I stared at my schedule most girls hated P.E but I didn't mind, as long as it was something I enjoyed…

I walked towards the girls changing rooms. I got changed, feeling the stares of girls sizing me up I rolled my eyes. Some of the girls were wearing the tightest P.E kit I have ever seen! Mine was more modest but still hugged me in all the right places. I was lucky enough with all my running to have a nice toned figure. I quickly changed in the changing rooms then headed towards the gym.

The other girls giggled as we entered the gym, it was a huge arena with a variety of courts and benches. I then noticed that the boys were playing basketball on the opposite court. Some girls started to wave and puff their chests out. I scoffed walking straight towards our P.E teacher, not giving the boys another look...I need to focus on my education not get distracted!

Our teacher was quite a well-built lady, with short brown hair and an annoyed expression. She blew her whistle.

"Cmon ladies we don't have all day!" – She called the girls waving at the boys over-"Today girls we are going to play volley ball" all the girls sighed including me.

Don't get me wrong I like sports but having a ball fly towards you at fast speeds wasn't my type of thing. However I guess I have to give it a go.

"Ok ladies I am going to put you into groups then lets begin!"

***5 minutes later***

We got put into groups then we were taught the basics of how to play. I was on a court with four girls each side. I tried to stay out of the way letting the girls who knew what they were doing take over, pitching in a hit now and then.

I then overhead a group of girls on the benches behind me gossiping…

"Have you seen Edward today? He looks sooooo hot!"

"Do you think he will like what I am wearing?" said another.

"Oi bitches you know hes mine!" _who was this Edward?_

Suddenly caught off guard I saw the ball flying towards me. I was just quick enough to block my face as the ball rebounded off my arm, and collided with the back of a tall boys head. The girls on the benches gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The guy I hit shouted angrily.

I froze in place too scared to move.

Suddenly the boy turned around in my direction. I gasped as my eyes connected with a blazing green pair looking angrily towards mine, he was tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle. He had urban unruly bronze hair, sticking out all over the place and strong cheek bones, he could have been a model on a magazine. I blushed quickly hiding behind my hair, ignoring the butterflies erupting in my stomach.

I noticed the girls earlier rushed past me, running over to the boy and started stroking his arms, checking if he was ok. They then all turned and glared at me…_great_.

I took a deep breath and made my way towards the angry yet handsome boy I could feel his burning gaze on my skin. I then tucked my hair behind my ear, noticing how his tall frame towered over my small one, I leaned my head back before looking up at him and stuttering out...

"I-I am sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to..."

All of a sudden a tall blonde with too much make up came right up to me poking me in the chest.

"You better be you little bitch! no one hurts my Eddie!-" I cringed back from her words not understanding why she was being so aggressive..._It's not like I mean't too bitch!_

"Shut up Lauren! I am not yours, get the fuck away from me!" He growled at her grabbing her arm and pushing her out of the way.

She gasped flipping her hair over her shoulder, sending me a hateful glare before walking off in a huff, with the other girls following her close behind.

I stood their frozen. I just knew this day couldn't go well it never does! I felt my eyes stupidly welling up…_stupid hormones!_

I felt sparks of electricity as the boy walked closer towards me..._how strange_...as I waited for the boy to shout at me more, I quickly blurted out.

"It was an a-accident- " I mumbled trying to hold back the tears. Hiding behind my hair.

"Shhhhh" I felt a jolt of electricity as the boy tucked my hair behind my ear, I blushed stunned by his forwardness and very apparent change in mood.

"Whats your name Beautiful?" I looked up at the boy seeing only concern and amusement in his perfect face.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I spoke softly, completely dazzled by his good looks.

He smiled a genuine crooked smile sending butterflys in my stomach, I smiled back causing his to widen. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Isabella huh? Figures, beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I froze shaking my head at his statement and taking a step back from him, making him frown.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked looking up at him questionally, He laughed.

"Of course not, it would take a lot more to knock me out, however you managed it in another way" His eyes roamed over my face and figure.

I tried to ignore his compliment believing he talked to all the girls like this, obviously he's a ladies man. However I still felt the ever present heat of my blush.

"Well one minute you were angry at me and now the next minute you're being nice to me?" I asked. Perhaps I did hit him on the head too hard. He chuckled.

"No harm done beautiful, The name is Edward Cullen" he held out his hand must be Alice's brother..._no duh Bella bigger reason not to have a crush on him and stay away!_

I felt a shock shoot up my arm, as his hand engulfed mine. I jumped a little trying to release my hand as the look on his face showed that he felt it too, but instead of realeasing my hand he held it tighter, running his thumb over my knuckles..._oh god Bella just breath!_

"I will see you around Isabella ... Sooner than you think" He spoke with a slightly possessive gleam in his eye makingme shiver...He was trouble I need to stay away... He smiled and winked at me before turning round and running towards his friends.

I stood there staring at his back dazed, I shook my head..._snap out of it Bella!_ hearing his friends laughing at my state, I quickly turned back walking towards my court, feeling his stare on my back. Could I of affected him as much as he affected me?..._In your dreams Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! thanks for the massive responce to the first chapter! the reviews and favourites really keep me going!**

**BPOV**

After gym, I headed towards the canteen for lunch, luckily there were not too many people yet so it was easy to spot Alice in the que. She waved me over, having saved me a place in the line. I quickly grabbed a tray and stood behind her, not sure whether to tell her what happened in P.E.

"Hey Bella! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the gang, I know they will love you! How was gym?"

"You won't believe-" offt!

Before I could finish my sentence, I was knocked forward. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance, turning round to see a boy with greasy blonde hair and blue eyes, not even trying to look decreet about checking me out. I cringed, immediately going on the defensive, crossing my arms.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I just bump into you again?" he winked..._did he just use a chat up line on me?_

I looked at him like he grew a second head…_what the hell is wrong with him?_

I heard Alice stiffle a giggle…oops I didn't mean to say that out loud!

Mike tried flashing his best smile, oblivious to the fact I was clearly not interested, he had nothing on Edward.

"I am Mike Newton babe and who are you?" he asked raking his eyes over my body.

"Isabella Swan" I said briskly, feeling disgusted with the way he was looking at me.

"You should come sit with me babe" he said moving closer into my personal space…_urgh what a jerk!_

Alice seeing my discomfort quickly put herself slightly between me and Mike, with her short 5'2 frame against Mikes 5'10 it was almost comical. However I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of Alice.

"Back off Mike she isnt interested-" Alice argued.

"Let the pretty girl speak for herself midget" I gasped as Alice seemed to go bright red with anger, clenching her tiny fists.

"What do you say Bella you me dinner? I can show you a good time" he leaned over Alice grabbing my arm, and I yelped as he tried to drag me past Alice.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER NEWTON!"

Mikes face suddenly paled and he quickly dropped my hand, turning to look in the direction of the voice. I quickly did the same to see a very angry Edward! His eyes were almost black as he stood over Mike with his 6'4 frame. His arms were slightly shaking, and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

I felt the strangest draw to go comfort him. The pull was so strong that when his eyes shot in my direction and scanned me protectively, I felt my skin prickle under his gaze…_what is this feeling?_

When Edward seemed satisfied that I was ok he suddenly grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, causing a loud thud. The whole canteen went quiet as everyone stared at the commotion.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck you were doing with my sister and Isabella!" he growled Mike's fear was evident.

"1..." Edward smiled evily.

"2..." Shoving Mike harder against the wall.

"3-"

"Nothing man! your sister just got in the way... I didn't know you had already called dibs! anyways I didn't see Isabella complaining" Mike smirked not a good answer...

Edward was visibly shaking at this point, everyone was quiet and I noticed teachers running into the room, Edward started to draw back his fist…_oh shit!_

Before Edward had time to punch him. Alice ran up next to his side, grabbing his arm.

"Edward stop! You will get suspended and dad will kill you if that happens again, he's not worth it!" Alice begged Edward, tugging at his arm.

Mike was shaking and sweating like a pig…_gross!_

Edward closed his eyes taking a deep breath, then slowly releasing his hold on Mike. He pushed him away and willed his body to calm down listening to his sister.

Mike stumbled and regained his balance, just as he was about to run off Edward spoke with his back to him.

"If you ever touch Isabella again, next time you won't be so lucky Newton" Edward growled.

Mike quickly gulped not giving me another look before running out of the cafeteria.

"Alright shows over folks!" A strangers voice called.

The whispers and murmurs began immediately, this has turned out to be the strangest first day I have ever had! I didn't realise I had spaced out until I saw Alice's hand waving infront of my face. I quickly shook out of my daze and looked at Alice.

"Bella! Are you ok!? I am so sorry Mike is such an arsehole" Alice apologised giving me a hug, which I returned before pulling away.

"I am alright Alice, no matter how many schools I have joined there are always arseholes!" I joked. She smiled back and laughed in relief.

Suddenly a boy I didn't recognise with blonde curly hair and blue eyes came up behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her tenderly. She looked up at him her face lightening up, which he returned, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. I looked away feeling like I was interrupting on a private moment. They must of sensed my awkwardness as Alice giggled and the boy ran an embarrassed hand through his hair.

"Oh Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend!...Jasper Bella, Bella Jasper" Jasper held out his hand which I gently shook in mine. Jasper smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you darlin, Alice has told me alot about you, all good things I assure you!" I giggled at this shyly and smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper!" He smiled at this.

Then his eyes looked over me to another's. I immediately knew who it was as the person came up behind me and the familiar sparks crackled around me.

"Well done man for putting fucking Newton in his place, if you didn't step in I would had been right in there" Jasper thanked Edward glaring of in the direction Mike ran off in too.

I turned around meeting Edward's eyes, they still held slight fire in them from the confrontation with Mike, and I could tell he was still pumped up from the fight and trying to control his temper. Without even thinking I reached out and touched his hand which was still in a fist, wanting to help him calm down. When our skin touched there was a gentle hum as I held his hand, feeling his pressure ease he slowly uncurled his fist. I brushed my thumb over his knuckles much like he did for me when we first met in P.E. I spoke…

"Thankyou-For getting Mike to leave me alone" I looked up from behind my lashes smiling up at him.

His eyes softened as they looked into mine, feeling his body relax. With his other hand he examined my arm, which had slight bruising from Mike's tight grip. His eyebrows pulled together and frowned, as he inspected the damage before looking straight at me.

"I will never let anyone ever hurt you again Isabella, I promise" he spoke with such conviction.

I don't know when or how, but I wasn't aware of how close we were standing. It felt like we were in our own little bubble, and all I could see, hear, and smell was Edward. It was terrifying yet I didn't want it to end.

Suddenly we heard a throat being cleared behind us which broke our spell. I blushed and quickly took a step away from Edward dropping his hand. I immediately missed the contact, and by the frown on his face he did too.

We turned around to face Alice and Jasper their faces were both comical. Jasper's eyes were wide, looking from me to Edward. Whilst Alice kept looking at Edward, who I could feel was looking at me. Her expression was confused and slightly apprehensive. I looked up at Edward who was now looking at Alice, he raised his eyebrow daring her to object to something, suddenly Alice smile stretched so wide I thought her face would split in two. She quickly composed herself and came up to me.

"Cmon Bella!-" Alice grabbed my hand. "-let me introduce you to the others" she beamed.

Alice dragged me towards a table in the far corner of the cafeteria, with Jasper and Edward following close behind. I tried to ignore the jealous and angry stares from girls around the room, but their stares were like daggers.

When we approached the table I noticed a beautiful long blonde haired girl, with blue eyes looking like someone who just came off a catwalk runway. Next to her was a huge muscled brown haired boy, who had his arm around her waist laughing. Sitting down, I sat between Alice and Edward who I noticed rested his arm behind my chair. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde and large brown hair boy who stared curiously.

"Well well well who might this be?" I blushed as the large boy sent a wink at Edward, suddenly beaming at me.

His size may make him look intimidating, but his smile was infectious! He had sparkling blue eyes, and dimples when he smiled.

"Awww look at that blush she's cute! Rosie can we keep her!" he looked towards the blonde.

"Emmet shut up!" she smacked his arm, causing me and the others to chuckle.

I felt Edwards gaze on my face, so I looked up giving him a reassuring smile. Then Edward started to introduce the others.

"Isabella this big oaf is Emmet just ignore him we all do-" Edward introduced.

We all laughed as Emmet huffed, and threw some food at Edward across the table.

"-And this is Rosalie, Jaspers sister"

Rosalie looked a little intimidating, however smiled politely towards me. Her eyes flickering from me to Edward. Before asking…

"Hello, what's your full name Isabella?"

"Isabella Marie Swan but you call me Bella" I smiled back politely.

"I am calling her Belsie!"Emmet boomed.

Edward groaned loudly putting his head in his hands as I giggled. "Shes not a fucking dog Em-"

"Ok then Emmie" I challenged back smirking at Emmet, causing him to burst out laughing, and Edwards eyes to widen.

"I told you she was great isn't she Jasper!" Alice was almost Jumping at her seat. Jasper looked adoringly at her, hugging her against his side.

"Yes darling but not as great as you" he kissed her cheek.

"Awwww Jazzy!" Emmet cooed teasingly. "You're so whipped!" Jasper just shrugged, kissing Alice again.

I felt little zaps of electricity as Edward picked up a strand of my hair from the back of my seat, twirling it around his finger, seemingly doing so without thinking. I looked up at him raising an eyebrow in question, he just gave me sexy crooked smile in return…_oh gosh what is he doing to me!? breathe Bella!_

"So Bella how did you meet Edward?" Rosalie cocked an eyebrow, staring at Edward.

I cringed turning redder by the second before answering.

"I might have kinda hit him over the head with a volley ball…"

The table went quiet as everyone except me and Edward burst out laughing.

I looked up to actually see Edward slightly blush, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand...how can anyone be that gorgeous I puzzled.

"Ha I wish I had a camera to film that! I am going to enjoy having you around squirt!" Emmet laughed, as I giggled.

"And so it begins" Edward whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to appear all over my skin. I shivered as he smirked down at me, liking my reaction…

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

Lunch flew by and I quickly learnt more about my new friends. Emmet was the joker of the group, and loves winding the boys up. Rosalie is like the protective mother bear of the group. Alice and Rosalie love to go shopping, and have insisted I go out with them both to Seattle soon. Jasper is very smart and loves all things history, we are in a few of the same classes. Then there is Edward he is more of the reserved one of the group, only pitching in now and again when asked a question. However there was no denying how close they all were, and how comfortable they were around each other, apparently they all grew up in Forks together and it shows!

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. We started collecting our bags and standing up from our seats.

"What have you got last Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh um biology-"

"With Mr Banner?" Edward interrupted.

"Um yes..." my answer sounding like a question...

"You can sit with me" he smirked.

"And what if I don't want to?" I questioned jokingly.

He stopped to look at me seriously, piecing his lips.

"I have my ways" He winked…_why does he always have to dazzle me!_

Me and Edward walked towards class together, people whispered as we walked past…what was their problem? Edward is just being nice, I am sure he will be bored of me by tomorrow…I frowned at that thought.

We arrived at biology right on time. Edward led the way, me following behind. We nearly got to our seats when-

"And who is this?" The teacher who I am guessing was Mr Banner asked.

"I am Isabella Swan the new student" I spoke shyly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan if you can please take a seat..."

Edward directed me to the seat next to him at the back of the class. I stuffed my bag under the desk, getting out my note pad and pen, ready just in case I needed to write notes.

Mr Banner started to talk about mitosis. I sighed loudly, bored as I had already studied this before in the last school. I heard Edward chuckle beside me, I looked up at him.

"What?" my voice quiet enough so no one else could hear.

He shook his head, carrying on listening to Mr Banner. I huffed and he chuckled again..._urgh the nerve!_

"Edward!" I growled clearly annoyed he chuckled again..._fine you asked for it_...I smiled sweetly.

Acting fast I threw a pen at him, suddenly he ducked and it ended up flying across the room hitting one of Laurens follows, I recognised from P.E on the back of her head..._oops!_

She flinched shooting round in our direction, her eyes scanning until they came to mine, glaring daggers towards me..._uh oh_

Edward was cracking up next to me, causing other students to look round shocked. I hit him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, is there a problem you would like to share with us?" I blushed embarrassed.

"No sir" we both spoke together.

"Good" he carried on with the lecture.

I calmed down obviously not wanting a bad report on my first day.

"So Isabella tell me about yourself?" Asked Edward as I Jotted down a few notes.

"It is kinda a long story..."

"Well I got loads of time" I looked up at Edward, he looked clearly interested. I sighed thinking what's the harm...

"I just moved here to live with my Dad, hes called Charlie. My mothers name is Renee, they divorced when I was young. Me and my mother have travelled all around America and Canada, she has recently just got remarried to a nice guy named Phil, He's a baseball player. Anyways my parents thought I needed to have a stable place to live for my last few years of study and I decided to come live with my dad. Which means my mother can have some space and freedom with Phil. All the things she didn't get when she had me so young…and that's pretty much my life story, sorry its not more interesting" I joked.

"You really thought you were just in the way?" Edward frowned.

"No...but maybe if they never had me they may still be together or… I don't know" I sighed.

"You said you moved around a lot…how much?"

"I have pretty much lost count…I think this is the twelfth" I answered.

Edwards eyes widened.

"Wasn't that difficult?"

"Yes but it made my mother happy-"

"What about your happiness?"

I looked down at my work confused, I guess I honestly never really thought about it, to me that was normal. Me and Edward kept quiet till the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I leaned down to get my bag swinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, I am sorry if I crossed the line earlier, it's just you are really difficult for me to read" He spoke apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I guess I just didn't really think about it before…anyways! I am sure your family story is much more interesting than mine! Alice must have been fun growing up with-"

I looked up at Edward suddenly noticing his ridged posture, he was frowning and his green eyes held a great deal of sadness and pain. When he realised I was staring at him, he shook out of his daze trying to give me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe some other time" He answered trying to change the subject…_how strange?_

I was surprised when Edward walked me all the way to my truck, and obviously so did other people...when we reached my truck, I turned around to address Edward.

"Thanks Edward for today! You made my first day a lot more bearable"

"Thanks fine Beautiful" – I rolled my eyes

"I bet you call all the girls that"

"Only the ones who hit me over the head with a volley ball" He joked making me groan and turn bright red, ducking my head and hiding behind my hair.

I suddenly felt Edward move right in front of me making me feel the familiar sparks, He gently cupped my jaw with his hand tilting it up to look at him. My eyes widened as they met his, he smiled gently at my reaction. Once again I was so overwhelmed by Edward, he smelt so masculine and he had the most beautiful thin lips, I let out a shuddering breath…

"See you tomorrow Isabella" He breathed.

He gently removed his hand giving me a quick smile, before reluctantly heading in the direction of his car...

What a first day..._I think I need a lie down!_


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock..._urgh I hate mornings._

Suddenly I was bombarded with memories from yesterday..._Forks High School…Alice...Edward_

I smiled, jumping out of bed and heading towards the shower...

***30 minutes later***

I hurried down the stairs, tying my hair up into a high ponytail due to the rainy weather of forks. Today I decided to wear my blue skinny jeans and black patterned top. I hurried into the kitchen, noticing my dad was there already. I reached for my cereal.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled.

"Hey Bell's, someone seems excited about school today?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh ummm...you know school...all those books and learning...its my thing!" …_wow sly Bella._

"Hmmmm" Charlie sniggered, shoving some toast in his mouth.

I sat down at the table and tucked into my cereal, listening to the rain hitting the window. After I was done I washed up, putting on a raincoat and grabbing my bag reaching out towards the door-

"Bell's?"

"Yeah dad?" I looked over my shoulder.

"It looks like quite a storm is brewing today. This area isn't Arizona bell's, and these roads can be pretty treacherous in this weather-"

"Dont worry Dad I will stick below the speed limit" he chuckled.

"Thats my girl. Be safe"

"Always am" I smiled walking out the door.

I pulled my hood up over my head and ran towards my truck, trying to avoid most of the heavy rain. I got into my old yet lovable truck. I dumped my bag in the passenger seat, and switch the radio on...

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same, get you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be…_

_**Clean Bandit – Rather Be.**_

I finally arrived at school, driving into the car park and switching the radio off. I had taken me longer than usual due to the horrible weather…_I really don't want to get used to this rain._

I climbed out of my truck covering myself with the hood of my raincoat, sheltering me from the rain. I grabbed my bag and locked the door, heading towards the school...

I must have not been looking where I was going, because the next minute I had tripped, and was about to hurtle face first towards the floor. When a strong pair of arms saved me, pulling me flush against their chest.

I looked up to see no other than Edward Cullen. He was stood there holding me against him, wearing a light blue jacket which fitted him perfectly. I looked up at him noticing due to the rain that droplet of water were falling down from his bronze locks, trickling down his handsome face…He looked absolutely gorgeous!

I blushed immediately causing his whole face to light up with a breath taking smile, as we stood in the rain.

"T-thankyou" I stuttered embarrassed.

"You're welcome clumsy girl" he chuckled still not letting me go.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

He looked confused and frowned, releasing me from the comfort of his arms. I missed the warmth immediately.

"Um do you want me to go?" He asked timidly, running a hand through his hair.

"What?...no! I mean unless you want to. I was just wondering why you were out here that's all"

He smiled at my words, instantly making my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Well I just saw you getting out of your ummm...vehicle and wanted to ask how you made it here in one piece" he smirked.

"Hey! Don't diss the truck!" he laughed.

The both of us now soaking wet, headed quickly into the school just as the bell started to ring, we headed off to first period…

Lessons were less stressful, some girls still glared at me of course, but I blanked them out. By forth period a severe weather warning was announced, of high rainfall. This meant that there was a warning for students to drive with extreme caution. I didn't think too much of it, walking into my English class I sat down next to a nice shy girl called Angela.

"Hey Bella" she smiled timidly.

"Hey Angela! How are you and Ben?" I asked politely.

I talked to Angela yesterday and found out that we share quite a lot in common. She loves reading and we had similar music taste. She also told me that she has been going out with her boyfriend Ben for over a year now. I haven't seen him yet but I am guessing that I will do soon...

"Oh we are good! Ben came over and helped me with my homework last night, he's really sweet that way" she smiled to herself.

I couldn't help feeling slightly envious of how happy Angela seemed… _I wonder if I will ever feel that way about someone._

"How did you both meet?" I asked.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I met him in the library. We both had a project on history. He was really shy at first, as was I! Then he came over and offered to help me and...I don't know I would find him staring at me or when he smiled I just...knew that he was going to be a big part of my life" She smiled.

"Awww Angela" she blushed as I nudged her shoulder with mine grinning, and feeling happy for her.

"I promise I will introduce you both soon"

Fourth period with Angela ended quite quickly. I packed up my bags as the bell rang, and waved goodbye to Angela as I walked out the class room.

I walked out the door, looking up I froze seeing Edward leaning against the far wall. Looking every bit as handsome with his legs crossed leaning against the lockers, typing away on his phone…I thought he had English? But isn't that on the other side of the school? Maybe he was waiting for me…_don't kid yourself Bella!_

Just as I was about to confront Edward, I noticed Lauren the queen of fake approach him. She stood closely next to him and they started talking. Lauren began to throw her blonde hair back and laugh touching Edwards arm. I suddenly was overcome with a huge amount of anger and jealousy…_why the hell am I feeling this way Edward is just a friend! a very handsome friend..._

I quickly looked down not wanting to see anymore, feeling frustrated and flustered. I merged with the crowd and headed towards the canteen, making my way through the other students. Suddenly I felt someone come up behind me and clasped my hand.

"Isabella!" Edward called.

I felt the familiar sparks travel up my arm from where his hand had a strong grip on mine. He gently tugged me round to face him…

"Bella I have been calling you! Didn't you hear me?" He questioned confused.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you…anyways I thought you already had company?" I tried not to sound too judgemental.

Edwards green eyes quickly flashed with confusion and worry before suddenly turning mischievous.

"Why are you jealous Isabella?" He quirked an eyebrow…_Yes! I mean no! _

"Of course not! I just thought you were busy that's all"

"You just want me all to yourself Swan" He winked.

"Urgh don't kid yourself Cullen! If you don't enjoy my company, I'm sure I can find another annoying male friend that does" I joked, teasing him.

"Ha ha not funny Swan. let's go get some Lunch. Oh and for the record you're the only girl I am interested in hanging around with" He smiled leading me to lunch…_swoon!_

Edward walked me to lunch where we both collected our trays. Edward stacked two times the amount of food than I did making me laugh. We walked to our table joking and smiling. The others were laughing as we sat down Edward putting his arm around the back of my chair, Alice seemed to smile at this.

"Hey Bella have you heard about the weather warning?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I heard in 4th period. Seems like it is going to take me longer than usual to get home today" I sighed annoyed.

"Well by the looks of that piece of crap-" I pouted, causing Emmet to laugh. "you drive, you might be all night!" Emmet chuckled.

"Hey! my truck may be old but she is sturdy" I looked out towards the thundering rain..._better text my dad when I leave._

"I can give you a lift?" my head quickly shot to Edward's.

"What?" I asked shocked and clearly so was everyone else around the table.

"I can drive you home Isabella, I am used to this weather" He edged.

"Oh um that's very nice of you…but I will be fine, thanks for the offer!" I smiled politely, causing Edward to frown.

Edward seemed to keep quite quiet after I declined his offer for a lift. He pushed his food around his plate, keeping to himself. After a while of Edward being quiet I started to get concerned, ignoring the others conversation.

"So Bella are you up for it?" Alice asked.

"Sorry what was that?" I blushed embarrassed.

"Up for going out this weekend?"

"I am sorry I can't this weekend, me and my dad are going to la push to see some old family friends"

"Oh ok that's too bad…how about next weekend? Cinema?" Alice edged.

"Ok that sounds good!" I smiled as another loud crash of thunder and lightning lite up the room.

Edward suddenly pushed away from the table, as we all stared up at him confused.

"I don't feel so good I am gonna go see the nurse..."

He quickly turned around and left before any of us could object or help.

"Is he ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Edward's not normally ill, but he should be ok the nurse will check him over" Rosalie replied.

I looked towards the exit of the canteen where Edward left. Feeling somebodies eyes on me I scanned the cafeteria to see Lauren glaring daggers at me. She mouthed the word bitch, and the rest of her table laughed. I instantly turned away ignoring her.

"Alice can I ask you something" I spoke quietly as the others engaged in another conversation.

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"I know it is none of my business but Lauren and her friends keep glaring at me and I was wondering-"

"If it was anything to do with Edward?" she cocked an eyebrow smiling.

"You're good"

"Thankyou...and to answer your question yes"

"Oh um...but I just met Edward how can they-"

"Look I am not going to lie, I guess most people must find my brother attractive... well it is pretty obvious he has attracted some fans over the years like Lauren and co. However Edward likes to keep to himself…he likes his privacy and feels protective of his family and those he cares about, which you have seen..."

My mind filled with flashbacks of yesterday when Mike touched me and offended his sister, about how angry Edward got..._but he hardly knew me._

"But Alice he barely knows me…"

"It's not my place to say Bella-" she frowned "-However I have never seen Edward take to someone so quickly and act this way before. He normally stays well clear of new people"

I frowned but when Edward was around me he seemed so cocky and confident, nothing like the shy and reserved Edward Alice is talking about.

"Anyway if Lauren and co keep bothering you me and Rosalie can sort those bitches out ok?" She smiled mischievously.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Mine and Alices conversation left me with a lot to think about. I headed to my final class which went by really slowly, because all I could think about was if Edward was ok. Soon the bell went and I put on my raincoat, swinging my bag over my shoulder before walking out of the building. The sky was pouring with rain and you could hear the rumbles of thunder and the wind pick up…_I better hurry home before it gets worse_.

I walked quickly to my truck, trying to avoid large puddles. Pulling out my keys and opening the car door, I quickly hopped in shaking off the rain water. I shivered in my coat happy to be out of the rain. I put the key in the ignition and started the engine...and nothing…._Please not today!_

I kept turning the keys but nothing happened. Frustrated I hit the stirring wheel with my hand…_of all the days to break down it had to be in a storm at school! Great! Urgh._

I leaned my head against the stirring wheel deciding what my next plan of action should be. Just as I was about to ring my dad, I heard someone tap on the passenger side window before opening the door and sitting next to me, shaking the droplets of water out of his bronze hair like a dog.

"Edward?"

"Hey Isabella! Are you ok I noticed you haven't left yet?" He asked his expression worried.

"My car wont start, I was just about to call my dad-"

"I will take you home Isabella" He insisted.

I looked outside my trucks windscreen, the wind was picking up and the rain was hitting harder. I looked up at Edward timidly feeling relieved.

"Thankyou Edward"

"No problem Isabella follow me" He beamed running out of the car over to my side.

I hopped out and locked the car before following Edward quickly pulling my hood up. He ended up leading me towards an expensive looking silver Volvo. Edward opened the passenger door and I hopped in. He ran round to his side climbing into the driver's side, and turned the heating on. He took off his jacket into the back seat, leaving him in a tight V-neck grey shirt. Which showed of his lean and muscular physique...mmm so delicious..._He's not a piece of meat Bella!_

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked worried.

"What? Oh yeah…the nurse said I might be coming down with a cold or something, nothing to worry about " he shrugged running a hand through his wet hair, causing it to stick out in all directions.

Edward turned the key starting the car…

"Edward" I asked shyly.

He turned round towards me his face close to mine.

"T-Thankyou..." I blushed.

"Anytime beautiful" he smirked.

He pulled out of the parking lot leaving my truck behind...

**Sooo did Edward have anything to do with bella's truck suddenly breaking?**

**hmmm will have to wait and see…Anyway review for the next chapter to be EPOV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPOV**

I sped out of the parking lot turning the windscreen wipers on, and sneaking a quick glance at the beauty sat next to me. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

Ever since the girl hit me on the back of the head with a volley ball, and approached me in P.E. I couldn't stop thinking about her…She is so small and has the most innocent and trusting big brown eyes.

I'm not going to lie when I saw her I was instantly attracted to her. Even in her P.E kit she still managed to blow my mind, and when she approached me looking like I was going to bite her head off. She looked so fucking fragile and small. I just had a huge urge to protect her from Lauren, from the world…even from me…but I am to selfish for that. I knew as soon as I spoke to her, that I couldn't not get to know her.

She is unlike any other girl I have ever met, she is perfect. Isabella is fascinating to speak to, her face gives away all her emotions. She makes me feel comfortable enough to be myself, and joke around with her. She is also so beautiful. She makes me speechless when she blushes proving her innocence...Then there's her laugh! I want to make her laugh more, I want to make her happy...I wanted her to want me.

When I saw Mike fucking Newton touching her, I could of killed him...how dare he touch my girl! Isabella deserves someone better than deserves someone who can give her everything…not get mixed up with a screw up like me…

Fuck! I ran a frustrated hand threw my hair. All these emotions are so strong and new to me. I just want to hold her...she fits so perfectly in my arms like a fucking puzzle or some shit. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but now I am not so sure. All I know was I wanted to be the best for her, protect her from the things I have seen.

I looked over at my Isabella she was biting her lip and fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt, she is so fucking cute..._cute? aw man I am whipped._

"T-Thankyou Edward my truck has never done that before... it's so nice of you to have given me a lift" she smiled adoringly at me, like I am some big hero..._aww crap!_

There she goes making me feel shit for what I did…but this weather was bad today even for forks! And I couldn't risk her getting hurt…or worse. So I fess up! I took out a part of her engine to ensure it wouldn't start during lunch. I knew it was wrong, but that piece of shit she drives already looks like it is going to fall apart. Anyways she doesn't have to know, maybe I will tell her one day.

I turned the windscreen wipers on full blast, squinting slightly trying to see the road clearly through the heavy down pour of rain.

"It is fine at least I know you're safe" I felt her gaze on my face for a while, the corner of my mouth twitched.

"Um Isabella?" I cleared my throat.

I looked at her and she blushed at being caught, looking down and hiding behind her hair..._was she checking me out? I hope so..._

"Directions?" I asked politely.

A few minutes later Isabella typed the directions into my sat nav. The rain meant I had to drive slowly which sucked, as I loved to drive fast. However it meant I got to spend more time with Isabella, which was definitely a positive.

"So what were you guys talking about after I left?" I asked curiously, trying to break the ice a little after I caught her looking at me.

"Oh um Emmet was talking about a type of fish game or something..." I burst out laughing causing Isabella to cock her eyebrow.

"Was it COD?" – she nodded – "It stands for call of duty Bella it's a shooting game"

"Oh thankgod you told me! Emmet would of never let me live that one down!" See she's fucking adorable.

"Where did you last live with your mum before moving here?" I asked curiously.

"Arizona, the one thing I miss about that place is the warm sunny weather!"

"Do you not miss your old friends back in Arizona or boyfriend?" _...sly one Cullen._

"No way! I never really stay anywhere long enough to make good friends, or boyfriends. Anyway no one is normally as welcoming as this school is"

"Good. So I don't need to worry about you having a boyfriend in every single state turning up down here?" I joked.

She burst out laughing.

"No chance" She smiled up at me.

I carried on following the satnav to Bella's house, recognising the streets.

"Um Edward I was talking to Alice earlier-" I felt myself tense immediately, bracing myself for what she was about to say "-about Lauren?" I relaxed…_I need to talk to Alice._

"What about her?" I asked curiously.

"She just keeps glaring at me, and I don't no why" she asked frustrated.

"Has she done anything to you?" I asked my hands tensing around the stirring wheel…_she better not have! Stupid fake bitch!_

"No not at all, I was just concerned that you too were a thing or something..." _She thought I liked her?_

"She has shown interest but the whole fake whiney bitch attitude she has going on, isn't the type of girl that I am into"

"You don't like being called Eddie then?" She teased, and I groaned loudly making her laugh.

"Please don't call me that too" I begged.

"Ok…Eddie"

"Isabella…"

"Edward…"

My eyes widened and we both burst out laughing. I loved how she was shy one minute, then the next had a sassy attitude. She is awesome!

After we calmed down from laughing I asked...

"What else did Alice say?"

"Um not much" _dammit I hope not!_

We spent the rest of the drive talking and laughing, it felt great just me and Isabella. I felt truly able to be myself around her and be happy. The rain was still thundering down. However that still didn't spoil our mood. All to quickly I drove up alongside her house and killed the engine, turning round to see Bella undoing her seat belt.

"Thankyou again for the lift" she smiled up at me shyly reaching out for the handle.

"Isabella?" I leaned over the gear stick getting close to her.

She turned around her eyes widened slightly at my closeness. I smiled cockily loving how I can affect her. Reminding myself that I have to go at her own pace. I don't want to rush things, I want to be her friend but I damn well wanna show her I want more. I stared into her big brown eyes, I could smell her strawberry scent…_man so fucking good!_

"Y-yes?" she stuttered turning bright red.

"Have a good evening" I breathed.

I wanted to kiss her so bad! However I knew that would be wrong, so I reluctantly forced myself back into my seat. She seemed dazed and frozen in her seat. She quickly muttered a quiet "You too" and fumbled with the handle, clumsily getting out of the car, which made me chuckle. She gave me a wave before running through the rain up to her front door.

I could still smell the sweet scent of strawberries left in my car, and I smiled. I know that I can't leave this girl alone; I knew it was selfish, but I wanted her. I am not going let what happened to me ruin my chances Isabella…

**BPOV**

Tonight was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen...

**Soooo...Did you like EPOV should I do it more often or stick to BPOV? **

**Poor Edward doesnt think he is good enough! I wonder what happened to him? ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
